


Not alone anymore: A Scott and Malia story

by SteamTrain52



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamTrain52/pseuds/SteamTrain52
Summary: Scott and Malia's relationship from 6x18 onwards, based on what I think would have been going through their heads at the time.





	1. Cleaning time

Scott stared at the blood on his hands. Which happened to belong to his former biology teacher, Mrs. Finch. Who happened to be a werewolf. _A fucking Alpha werewolf_. Ever since the Deadpool, Scott had suspected that there may be other werewolves in Beacon Hills, or at least other supernatural creatures, who had managed to evade having their names put on the hitlist. Maybe when Meredith and Brunski made the list, they hadn't known that the Primal Pack existed. Scott certainly hadn't, until Derek told him about them.

Derek had once said that before his mother died, Talia, the most powerful Beacon Hills werewolf of her time, had often gone off to meet with the mysterious Alpha of the Primal Pack, to ensure the more violent werewolves weren't causing trouble. Talia had never gotten around to telling Laura the Primal Alpha's name, and Derek knew there was no point in trying to follow his mother in secret to wherever she met them, so the knowledge of who this secret Alpha was had remained unknown.

_Until tonight_ , Scott thought, as he began to wash his hands in the sink. When the wounded Mrs. Finch, her blood dripping all over Scott, had looked up with those glowing red eyes, he had fallen back in shock. Before, he thought the Primal's Alpha must have been one of the eyeless bodies he and Malia had found. When they found the second faceless corpse, Scott had been gripped with a terrible fear that maybe the second half of the Anuk-Ite had taken the form of an Alpha. After all, it made sense that the fearmonger would want to inhibit the body of the most powerful supernatural creature it could find. When it was revealed that the second half had actually taken the form of Quinn, who Scott knew wasn't an Alpha, he had reverted to his earlier assumption that the Alpha must have been one of the eyeless corpses. There was no way that Mrs. Finch, his _former biology teacher_ , was the Alpha of the Primal Pack.

Boy, had that thought been blown to hell tonight.

And it wasn't just that. A few days ago, Lydia had come to Scott, and said that her Banshee senses had led her to a house full of eyeless werecoyotes. A family, by the looks of them, and Scott had known their youngest son, Edgar, in Liam's class, not personally but on sight. Lydia hadn't found his body, but Liam hadn't seen Edgar recently, so Scott knew even if he had survived his family getting massacred, the Anuk-Ite had probably gotten him by now. And then there was that girl who had run out of Liam's class earlier today with her hands over her ears, when Scott's Beta had turned the sound emitter on. What was her name? Rebecca? Was she a werewolf? Or a werecoyote? Or something else entirely? Whichever it was, Scott certainly hadn't been expecting to uncover yet another supernatural creature in the school.

The surprising revelation had given Scott the urge to stick a sound emitter in every classroom throughout the school and turn them on, just to see if any more students or teachers reacted. But it would probably alert the Gestapo that Monroe had going throughout the school, so Scott put off the idea.

Scott thought of Malia, who was sitting on his bed just a few metres away. He remembered how upset she had been to hear about the werecoyote family, and not for the first time since she had joined his pack, Scott wondered if maybe Malia would be better off if she had joined a pack of her own kind. Because Malia had fought besides him more times than he could count, and her father was a werewolf, Scott sometimes had trouble remembering that although her eyes could glow like his, and although she had claws and fangs like he did, Malia was a were _coyote_ , not a were _wolf_. Scott remembered the shock of realising that there was more than one type of werecreature when he had come face-to-face with Malia in her coyote form for the first time. Afterwards, Derek had told Scott that werewolves and werecoyotes were enemies more often than not, and Malia had initially seemed determined to prove Derek right by demanding that Scott turn her back into a coyote, then reacting furiously when she learned he couldn't.

Over time, of course, things had softened out between them, and they'd grown closer, but even then, Scott never could have anticipated he would end up having actual feelings for the daughter of the man who'd turned his life upside down. And Scott _certainly_ never thought Malia would reciprocate those feelings. When she'd kissed him in his room the other night… it felt like everything that was good in the world had come to rest on Malia's warm, indescribably soft lips. The kisses they'd shared afterwards had felt like fireworks, tempered with raw passion. Scott had been barely able to keep the grin off his face when they'd headed downstairs afterwards. Where moments later, although he didn't know it, he would be covered in someone else's blood yet again-

Malia's warm, gentle hands interrupted Scott's thoughts. 'Thank you' he mumbled as she began to wipe Mrs. Finch's blood off him. 'I'm kind of a mess'.

_In more ways than one_.

God, she had no idea how much her touch sent him reeling. Her hands moved to his chest, to wipe off the blood there, and he felt his heart skip a beat. After everything they had been through the last few days, Scott wanted nothing more than to pull Malia close and taste those soft lips again, and see where they went from there, but she looked just as tired as he felt, so he wasn't going to push it just yet-

'There's too much blood. You should just get in the shower.'

She said it so matter-of-factly, in such a _Malia_ way, that he simply nodded and waited for her to leave. Then he realised she wasn't.

'You've seen _me_ naked.' Malia said. She used the same tone of voice as before, but this time there was something different in her eyes. Something which said to Scott that right now, she wanted the same thing he wanted. He didn't dare to hope, even now, so he busied himself with slowly taking his shirt off while Malia leaned across him and turned the shower on. When she was done with that, she looked back at Scott, a conflicted look in her eyes now, like she was wrestling with a decision. Then she made it, and took her shirt off.

_Oh my God_ , Scott thought.

Her bra hit the floor.

_Oh my GOD._

Her boots, her socks, and the rest of her clothes were on the floor too before he knew it.

_OH. MY. GOD._

Malia came to him then, and wrapped her arms around Scott, kissing him hard while grinding her nakedness up against his covered crotch. Almost frantically, she worked to unbuckle his belt while he kicked his socks and shoes off. When Scott was just as naked as Malia, the werecoyote pulled away from his lips, and he could a glint of blue in her eyes as she smiled, stepped into the shower, and beckoned seductively at him.

Scott couldn't remember having ever moved so fast towards anything before.

Never. Never had sex been like this for Scott before, not with Allison, and not with Kira. It wasn't because this was the first time he'd ever made love to someone in a shower, although it was. With Allison, there had always been the need for secrecy, with the fear that they had to finish quickly, in case her parents burst through the door and plugged Scott full of bullets and crossbow bolts soaked in wolfsbane. With Kira, Scott had been her first serious boyfriend, so in the precious few times they'd had sex before she joined the Skinwalkers, she had always been so nervous and timid. The human side of Scott understood, but the wolf within him had always demanded more when they were finished. Scott had long suspected, but never confirmed, that Kira was actually scared of what the wolf might do to her if Scott let it out, though he would never have done that to her.

With Malia, Scott finally felt like he could let go and be himself. _All_ of himself, and he got the feeling it was the same for her. As far as he knew, Malia had never been with someone who was also a werecreature, so this was a first for both of them. And it just felt so… right. As they slowly kissed, each revelling in the taste of the other, their arms slowly moved around each other, sliding and squeezing, Malia purring all the while. Scott's mouth found its way to Malia's neck, which caused the werecoyote's purrs to increase in volume, and her to grind herself against his midsection and throw one of her naked legs around Scott's waist which he caught and held, Malia very unsubtly begging for them to join together and become one.

When Scott finally entered her, the pair threw back their heads at the sensation and softly growled, eyes glowing brightly and fangs bared. They faced each other, and in that moment, Scott knew that both their animal sides were finally satisfied with what they had. He began to move, in and out, sliding Malia up and down his hard length as she fastened her arms around his neck, and his on her hips. As alone as they were in the house, with the neighbourhood deserted as a result of the hunters' latest attack, they could have roared as loudly at they could from their lovemaking and nobody would have heard a thing. Instead, more out of habit than anything else, Scott and Malia moved in swift, yet precise silence. For the next few minutes, the only sounds that came from the shower were the soft cries, groans and growls that came from their mouths, and the splashes of the water where Scott and Malia were joined.

'Scott', Malia suddenly cried out, the first words either of them had spoken since they began their lovemaking, which to both of them was now starting to feel like something else. Something more... natural.

'Yeah?' Scott growled, fighting off the urge to bite the beautiful naked woman he had in his arms. He knew from experience the kind of damage an Alpha could do to a Beta or Omega. That was the only thing right now which was preventing him from sinking his fangs into Malia's shoulder and his claws into her hips. He was feeling an irrepressible animalistic desire to somehow mark Malia, so everyone else would look at her now and know she was his.

'I'm- close' Malia was gasping. 'Please- make- me- oh God-'

Without warning, Malia suddenly leapt up and wound her other leg around Scott's waist, forcing him to grip her ass to hold her up as Scott, who wasn't so far away himself, began to increase the speed of his thrusts as Malia bounced up and down on him, her hair and breasts moving all over the place. Scott moved his mouth over her nipples, and that was the moment Malia came undone in Scott's arms, her climax making her shudder as she threw her head back and roared her pleasure. Scott, mere seconds away, quickly pulled out of Malia and set her down, his seed jetting against her belly as he roared in sync with her.

Scott pressed his temple against Malia's as he reached behind her and turned the shower off. Arms around each other, they stood with their eyes closed and their wet, naked bodies pressed together for some time, gently nuzzling each other's foreheads and rocking back and forth as though they were slow dancing, not coming down from the greatest high either of them had ever experienced. Eventually, they both opened their eyes, and smiled at each other. Scott kissed her then, gently, and he felt her smiling against his mouth as she kissed him back.

When they got out of the shower, they dried each other off, and slowly moved to Scott's bed, hand in hand. Climbing under the covers, they wrapped themselves around each other, and for the first time in a long time, Scott found he wasn't worried about what tomorrow would bring. As he stroked Malia's soft, damp brown hair, as he looked into her even softer brown eyes, Scott also knew something else: that now, he was willing to kill. Not for pleasure, not for revenge, but Anuk-Ite or no Anuk-Ite, if the hunters tried to take _her_ , _his_ Malia, _his_ girlfriend, _his_ _fucking mate_ , away from him, he would kill every single one of them. He looked at Malia then, and he knew from the look in her eyes she was thinking the same thing. Scott kissed her one last time, and together, they went quietly to sleep.


	2. Malia, about two hours after

  Malia awoke with a start. She’d been dreaming of the woods, what it had been like before the werewolf currently sleeping in her arms had forced her back into her human form. It had been a lonely eight years, Malia had to admit. Whenever it had been mating season, the male coyotes hadn’t wanted to go anywhere near her, and whenever she tried to go near them, they had attacked her, their already-chosen females looking down on Malia in their smugness. She had known, deep down, that it was because she was different, that she wasn’t truly one of them, but that hadn’t stopped the feelings of rejection and disappointment from haunting her all the way back to her den, her tail between her legs.

  Now, however, Malia couldn’t help but feel relieved that she hadn’t found a mate before Scott turned her human. That would have made things… awkward. _Especially_ if she’d had her imaginary mate’s puppies, and _then_ Scott had found her. How on earth would she explain that the puppies were her actual, biological children?

  Malia gazed at Scott’s sleeping form. The furrowed brow he wore so often had disappeared, replaced by a look of complete peacefulness. Malia couldn’t help but feel a sense of self-pride that it was _her_ who had made her Alpha look so peaceful, and it was _her_ who had completely rocked his world in the shower tonight. Not that he hadn’t done the same to her, of course. Malia had never slept with a fellow werecreature before, and she was beyond certain that Scott hadn’t either. She would have smelled it on him. The same way he’d undoubtedly smelled all those Beacon Hills boys on her when they trying to find out how to survive the Wild Hunt. He’d known. And she’d known that he’d known. And he’d known that she’d known that he’d known, and so on. What she and Scott had just shared… it wasn’t casual sex, far from it. It had felt like a combination of lovemaking and mating. Like both the human and animal sides they shared had been in on it, and so blissfully satisfied when it was done.

  Malia suddenly found herself thinking of Stiles. What would her former boyfriend say if he saw her naked and entwined with his best friend? Would he rage, would he scream, would he cry? Would he do all of the above, then calm down and realise all he wanted was for her to be happy? Or worst of all, would he be too wrapped up in Lydia to even care? Malia remembered giving her virginity to Stiles, and all the times they’d shared together after that. More often than not, she’d had to be the one to coax him into bed, and when they were done, the coyote within her had always - _always-_ demanded more. Malia had told herself that this was what it felt like to love, and maybe she had loved Stiles at one point, but now she’d had time to think about it, to _really_ think about it since they’d broken up, Malia had the sinking feeling that maybe her desire for Stiles had been borne out of a lingering, animalistic desire to find a mate, and maybe she’d scared him off into Lydia’s arms. She didn’t want to believe it, but it remained like a little wriggling worm in her brain.

  Whatever the reason, what happened happened, and Malia had for the first time felt that horrible, empty feeling of loneliness you only get when a serious boyfriend or girlfriend leaves you. That was when Malia’s attention had begun what she now realised was its inevitable turn towards Scott instead. All those other boys… Nathan, James, Felix, everyone else, not a single one of them had satisfied her, and every time she’d been with them, the only reason she’d been able to stomach their pawing and groping, which at times got positively nauseating, was her imagining they were Scott instead, even before Stiles had been erased from her mind. She probably would have bottled those feelings down, and tried to keep them down indefinitely, but then Kira had left to join the Skinwalkers, and Malia sensed that deep down, Scott was feeling just as lonely as she did, only he wasn’t even trying to fill the hole Kira left behind with sexual partners. Malia wasn’t sure if that made Scott better or worse off than she was, but the expression of pure loneliness he wore when he didn’t know she was looking made her want to pull him into her bed and just hold him, telling him all the while that he was not alone.

  Malia had been sure there was no chance of that happening, so when the Wild Hunt had gone, she’d convinced herself that Scott would find another girl, and, biting down the jealousy she felt at the future girlfriends he would have, planned her trip to France, so she could wrap herself in French boys for a change and forget about what might have been with Scott McCall. Then the Anuk-Ite had come along, and despite the more practical parts of her screaming to let him go, Malia had been unable to resist those brown eyes asking her to stay. She’d told herself it would be over soon, and then she could get over Scott, but then… but then…

  When they were in the tunnels, Scott half-delirious from the pain of Gerard’s trap turning him into a shish kebab, the last thing Malia had been expecting to hear from her Alpha was a confession that Stiles would be fine “with us”. When he’d said it, Malia’s heart felt like Scott had whacked it with a hammer, and even with what had happened next, she’d been unable to stop herself smiling when she went to sleep that night. Was it at all possible that her Alpha felt the same as her? Did he want her as much as she wanted him? Malia, who had always been able to voice her personal feelings without a second thought to the pack, suddenly found her breath stuttering in her throat whenever Scott came near her after that. She knew that she should be concentrating on the looming threat of war with the hunters, but she just couldn’t stop entertaining the thought that maybe, Scott reciprocated her feelings.

  When they were in the armoury, and Malia had to lie down on top of Scott, she’d found herself enjoying his warmth so much it had been easy to forget the dire circumstances they were in. When Malia sensed that Scott was also aroused, her heart had alternated between skipping and pounding relentlessly. When they were curled up into each other on the floor, running out of air, Malia had intended the last few seconds of her life to be spent kissing Scott, so at least she would know what it was like, and had started craning her neck to do so when Lydia blasted the door down.

  That night in Scott’s room, the near-death experience had given Malia a whole new perspective. She wanted Scott, and she knew he felt something for her, so she kissed him because she could no longer bear not knowing what it was like to taste his lips. They had been soft, and warm, and so, so comforting, but she had quickly pulled away after out of a lingering fear that maybe he would not want her after all. When he reached for her then, her floodgate of emotions had suddenly burst, and she found that his kisses only made her want more and more, and she had started lifting his shirt up to remind him what it was like to go to bed with someone who truly wanted you for who you were, not what you looked like, but Scott had stopped her then. His desire for her was so obvious now, but he reminded her that their friends were waiting for them downstairs, and they would wait until after they were all gone. And then of course the bullets had flown through the windows, and they had lost the chance to take their relationship further. Malia, of course, had been horrified to see their friends bleeding out on the floor, but a small, selfish part of her was angry at the hunters for stealing away the chance for her to finally make love to Scott. 

  And now she had done just that, Malia thought with a grin, snuggling closer to her Alpha’s sleeping form and burying her face in his chest. Well, not just that. They had _mated_ , she was sure of it. No boy she’d ever had before had satisfied her like Scott had in the shower, not even Stiles, and now it was over, Malia wanted to pin her mate down and make love to him over and over again until they couldn’t walk or remember their own names, just to recreate that feeling. She wanted him to learn how to fully shift, so they could run through the forest in their animal forms and just enjoy the freedom of being together. She wanted them to run away, far away from this war, to a place with a black sand beach, or a cabin by a lake, where they could live their lives in peace and raise a little pack of their own...

  _Whoa_ , Malia thought. _Steady, girl_. _Don’t get carried away._ Still, when they had held each other in the shower in the aftermath of their delicious coupling, the aroma of complete satisfaction and happiness coming off Scott had been enough to convince Malia that what he felt for her was far stronger than what he had felt for Kira. She hadn’t known Allison personally, had never met her Alpha’s first love face-to-face before her untimely death, but something in the way Scott had smiled at Malia and kissed her afterwards had been enough for her to know that he would never compare her to his dead ex, and that pleased Malia greatly. As Malia slowly settled back into sleep, she was certain that now, after so long, she had finally found what she was looking for in Scott McCall, and if anyone tried to take her newfound mate away from her, she would gut them like a fish.


	3. Before the dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you know that in the chapters to come, I will be regularly alternating between Scott and Malia’s POVs. In order to avoid confusion, Scott’s will be in regular text, and Malia’s will be in bold. Now let’s get going! This is my interpretation of the scene in 6x19 where it alternates between Monroe torturing Ethan, with Scott and Malia in bed together. I have altered a few, small details, to fit in with my setting.

  Scott opened his eyes, sleepily looking around the room. He couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about, but he knew it had been peaceful. Slowly, he became aware of Malia’s warmth pressed against him, and he smiled. It was surprisingly, really, how such a wild night with a girl more in touch with her animal side than anyone else he knew, supernatural or otherwise, could make him feel so… tranquil. Was that the right word? Scott wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure about a lot of things nowadays, and right now, he needed to think about what was coming. But he couldn’t do it here. With Malia so close to him, it was all Scott could do to not press his mouth into the soft, flawless skin of her naked back and face. But that would wake her, and she looked so beautiful sleeping in the moonlight Scott couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he gently disentangled himself from his girlfriend’s arms, quietly pulled some clothes on, and went downstairs. And thought.

   **Malia’s eyes snapped open as soon as she sensed Scott had left the room. It was like when he left, he’d taken all the heat the bed had. And she missed that heat. Malia wasn’t sure why he left, and she missed him already, yet she was indignant at him walking out without saying goodbye. Then another thought, that maybe he’d had second thoughts about them and had left to figure out the best way to tell her so, reached into Malia’s chest and gripped her heart with an icy fist. _Oh no, please no._ After all this time, to fail right when she’d succeeded would be a blow to her heart Malia honestly couldn’t see herself recovering from. God, was THIS what love, real, genuine love, felt like? This mixture of emotions, all jumbled up into a big pile of uncertainty? Malia didn’t know, but she did know that she wasn’t waiting around to find out why Scott had left. She quietly slipped out of Scott’s bed, found one of his shirts to put on, and went downstairs to find him. **

  Scott sat on one of the couches in the living room, in the darkness. He thought about his methods of doing things, his way of not killing his enemies. Mostly, it had worked out for the better, which was why he had kept doing it, but with Gerard… Scott now knew that if he had known, the night Jackson was freed from his Kanima form, that by letting Gerard live, the old man would end up orchestrating a full-blown genocide of supernatural creatures, he would have killed Gerard then and there, without hesitation. Of course, Scott couldn’t possibly have predicted that, but the fact remained that if he’d simply killed Gerard that night, it may not have prevented the Anuk-Ite from spreading fear and chaos, but if it weren’t for Gerard, the hunters who had begun popping up all over the place wouldn’t be as well-versed on the strengths and weaknesses of supernatural creatures, they wouldn’t be as well-trained in the various methods of hunting them down, and they _certainly_ wouldn’t be as well-armed as they were now in doing so. Now, Scott thought, _if_ they stopped the Anuk-Ite, and _if_ stopping it caused all the hunters to wake up and realise the error of their ways -and those were two BIG ifs- the fact remained that Gerard had been gunning for all supernatural creatures, innocent or otherwise, long before the Anuk-Ite had showed up.

  He had to die now, Scott knew, not only to provide justice to those who had already died as a result of his mad crusade, but to ensure no more would follow them. Especially none of Scott’s pack. _Especially_ not Malia. Scott felt the same swell of protectiveness he’d had when they’d lain in his bed together. He’d made many mistakes in his life, but being with Malia was not one of them, Scott knew that much. If she died because he’d let Gerard live, Scott knew for a fact that he would slaughter those responsible, and that scared Scott almost as much of the fear of Malia’s death being on his hands. Despite all the moral values he had tried to live by, was he really, deep down, just as big a monster as Gerard? And if he was, would it be such a bad thing if it saved the lives of his loved ones?

  Malia’s scent invaded Scott’s thoughts as she appeared in the hallway. She was wearing one of his shirts, Scott noticed with pride. That, more than anything, cemented the fact that they were together, that she was his, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt happier. He noticed with concern that she didn’t look happy, though, and he wondered what was wrong.

  ‘Are you alright?’ she asked.

  ‘Yeah, fine. Just… thinking’.

  ‘About?’

  ‘Gerard. The war. And… us.’

  **_Oh no_ , Malia thought.**

‘Do you think this was a mistake?’ Malia asked, and Scott noticed with shock that there were tears in her eyes.   


  **Before she could blink, he’d crossed the room and was kissing her, kissing her eyelids and her cheeks and finally her lips, quickly but carefully, as though nothing was more important to him than her. She could feel his love as deeply as a physical caress, and she felt like a fool for ever thinking he regretted what they had.**

**‘You are the one who is mistaken, Malia’ Scott whispered as he cupped her face. Malia released the breath she didn’t even know she had been holding in. ‘But’, Scott continued, ‘we DO need to talk about us. About… what we felt. What we’re feeling now. I know you feel it too, somehow, without even asking.’**

**‘What we have’, Scott paused, then added with a grin, ‘what we HAD earlier tonight’, and to her annoyance Malia found herself blushing, ‘it felt… different... somehow. Like there was something else. Like we weren’t just having sex, we were…’ he trailed off.**

**‘Mating’, Malia finished. She’d _known_ he had felt it too. She’d always been able to sense the emotions in others, but now, with Scott, it somehow seemed… amplified. Like now, she could sense what he was _thinking_. ‘Deaton might have an explanation for that’ she said. **

**‘Yeah, you’re probably right’ Scott replied. He screwed up his face in an imitation of the vet, ‘You see, Scott and Malia, when two were-creatures get it on, they create a kind of bond-’**

**Malia snorted with laughter as she tried to imagine Deaton talking like that. With all traces of uncertainty between them gone, she held her arms out for Scott to fill them. ‘Come back to bed’, she whispered. ‘I want you’. She knew that it would be dawn soon, and they would have to seek out Deucalion when it came, but before that happened, she wanted Scott naked and inside her again, just one more time.**

**She hadn’t anticipated the ferocity with which the Alpha would respond, quickly pulling of the shirt she wore then slamming her into the couch, climbing on top of her while planting kisses up and down and all over her naked body, relentlessly biting and nipping and sucking while Malia writhed under him in ecstasy. But she wanted him bare too, so she extended her claws and shredded the shirt and sweatpants he had on to ribbons.**

**‘You want it?’ Scott snarled with an evil grin, his eyes glowing a fiery red. ‘Yes’ Malia gasped, unable to stop her own eyes glowing in response. He took her hard, then, with him on top, facing each other at first then he flipped her over, pinning her down while fucking her into the couch, as Malia could do nothing but moan and squeal in response. She had never seen this side of Scott before, one that demanded she please him, and while she had rejected any attempt from any other boy to be the dominant one, with Scott it somehow thrilled her to the core. They finished with Malia riding Scott, arching her back as his claws dug into her flesh and her hips violently banged into his. The Alpha’s claws broke the skin of Malia’s back, and the combination of pleasure and pain caused something inside Malia to swell like a wave, then break with the force of a tsunami, leaving Malia boneless and spasming as Scott reached his own climax. Spent and sweaty, Malia collapsed into Scott, and she felt him carry her back up the stairs to his bed.**

**He gently laid her down, and Malia yawned, pulling him close to her until they were spooning. Having Scott at her back made her so deliciously warm, Malia’s brain didn’t even register that Scott was taking the position of the big spoon. Normally, this would have given her pause for thought at how Scott was different to anyone she’d had before, but at that point, Malia was too tired and too comfortable in his arms to care.**


	4. The monster within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys. I thought about doing a chapter focusing on Scott and Malia training with Deucalion, but I thought those scenes were boring when I saw them on TV, except for when Malia walked into the container. All the little things she does, like in 6x06 when they were in the old banshee’s house and Malia was guzzling the lemonade, are why she’s one of my favourite TV characters. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter picks up from the beginning of 6x20. I will be skipping past the scenes I don’t consider relevant.

Ever since that fateful night in the distillery, when Scott had pushed through Jennifer’s mountain ash barrier and felt that huge rush of power as his eyes began the transition from golden-yellow to fiery red, he’d felt something else. Something deep down. A beast within him that he feared would wreak havoc if he ever unleashed it. The closest he’d ever come to doing so was in the final moments before the Deadpool had been shut down, when he’d had that assassin on the table.

  If the hitlist hadn’t been cancelled at that very moment, Scott knew he would have smashed that man’s face like an overripe tomato, then done the same to his companions. He’d felt himself shifting further, too, his claws and fangs growing longer, the whites of his eyes changing to black. What had spooked him the most, though, was the fur. Scott had seen tufts of black fur sprouting from the backs of his clawed hands, and he’d felt it on other parts of his body. It had quickly retracted when he knew he could let the assassins live, and he was sure nobody else had seen it, but he was also sure he hadn’t been imagining it.

  Now, for the first time since then, as Monroe and her army fired relentlessly on where they were taking cover, Scott knew he had to unleash the monster. He couldn’t see any other way out. He dared to look around the pillar he was hiding behind for a second, and when he saw Malia barely a few metres from the hunters, who were now advancing, Scott screamed her name in terror. _No. Not HER._ He had to do it. He had to do it right now. Scott closed his eyes and concentrated, and felt the darkness washing over him-

  The click of a rifle caused him to open his eyes, and just as Scott saw the hunter pointing his weapon, Stiles rammed the man. There was a sickening _crunch_ , and Scott’s best friend grinned at him.

  ‘You didn’t think you were doing this without me, did you?’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  **Malia knew it was stupid to run into the empty school corridor. She knew it was the smart thing to stay hidden until Stiles arrived with the Mountain Ash bomb. But they had to save Peter, so she ran out, and as she did, she felt Monroe behind her, a second before the bullet slammed into Scott’s chest. As he fell to the floor, Malia felt his pain like _she_ was the one who’d been shot, a side effect of their recent mating, no doubt. **

**‘Scott!’ she ran to him, already holding her hands out to take his pain, ready to rip the bullet out with her teeth if necessary.**

**‘I’m okay’ he grimaced. ‘I’m okay. Don’t let her go!’**

**Malia’s attention immediately snapped back to Monroe, who was running away now, and she felt her claws and fangs snap out as she roared her fury.**

**_You’re gonna PAY for hurting him_ , Malia thought. **

**She gave chase, running at Monroe with every intention of sinking her claws into the bitch’s throat. But the hunter was surprisingly wily. A couple of minutes later, after some furious chasing, Monroe suddenly ducked into her office, shutting the door. Malia immediately followed, snarling, and walked right into the trap the huntress had set. Throwing the door open, Malia triggered a tripwire which set off what seemed like a barrage of flash-bang grenades, and when Malia was shakily getting up from that, noticing that Monroe was nowhere to be seen, she could have sworn she heard voices behind her, calling her name.**

**Voices that brought back memories of swing rides and opening presents on Christmas morning and stories before bedtime. Voices that had once made Malia feel safe, and loved, until that terrible night when she ripped apart the people whose voices they were. ‘Mom?’ Malia whispered, turning around. ‘K-Kylie?’**

**But the mouthless, skinless, purple-eyed _thing_ Malia saw in front of her was neither her stepmother or stepsister.**

**Then… the darkness.**

**Later, Malia would try to remember what it was like while trapped inside her stony prison, and fail. All Malia knew was, one moment she was looking into the eyes of the Anuk-Ite, and the next, she was gasping for air as the stone which had formed a shell around her crumbled to dust. She collapsed to the floor, but she didn’t stay there long. She could sense Scott was alive, and she breathed a sigh of relief, but there was something else. Something was wrong with her mate, and she quickly smelt him out.**

**Pushing open the library doors, Malia saw Lydia, Stiles and Derek standing around Scott, looks of concern on their faces. As she got closer, she saw why. Where Scott’s brown eyes -which had caught her breath on multiple occasions- had once resided were two gaping, bloody holes. ‘Scott?’ she croaked as she knelt down beside him, ignoring everyone else. ‘What happened to your eyes?’**

**‘I had to. I’m sorry’ he whispered, and Malia immediately realised what he had done to defeat the Anuk-Ite, her heart aching with pride at what her Scott was willing to sacrifice to save everyone.**

**‘Scott, you have to heal’, Derek said, ‘if your eyes stay like this much longer the damage is gonna be permanent.’**

**‘Come on, Scott, concentrate’ Stiles urged.**

**‘I’m trying’, Scott said, wincing at the obvious pain. ‘It’s not working, I can’t focus-’**

**‘Hey, hey!’ Malia said, cupping his beautiful, ruined face. ‘Yes you can, just concentrate!’**

**‘I can’t’ Scott cried, the edge of panic in his voice now.**

**‘Yes you can’, Malia repeated. She could feel tears blurring her vision, and she repressed the urge to start sobbing at the unfairness of it all. ‘Scott’, she begged, ‘ _please_ just look at me’. **

**‘Malia?’ she heard Lydia’s soft voice whisper.**

**Malia quickly turned her head to Lydia, the smartest of them all, the one who would no doubt have a solution to their problem-**

**‘Kiss him.’**

**_Huh?_ Malia thought. She swallowed, then said ‘What?’. Maybe she’d heard wrong. **

**She hadn’t. ‘ _Kiss_ him’, Lydia said again.**

**_The fuck do you think this is, Snow White?_ Malia almost snapped. She turned back to Scott. _Oh, fuck it_. **

**She moved her mouth to Scott’s, drinking in the softness and comfort of his lips and pouring her love into him in return. _Now heal, you goddamn sacrificial lamb of a man, who I love so much it fucking hurts,_ Malia thought, as tears started running down her cheeks. **

It started as a pinprick of light, slowly spreading out until there was nothing but brightness for Scott. Then his healed eyes adjusted, and out of their corners, he saw the library books on their shelves, and the outlines of Stiles, Lydia and Derek. But he wasn’t focusing on them. He was looking at Malia. Malia, whose clothes had bullet holes in them from the shootout earlier tonight. Malia, who was a mess of dust and sweat, with tear streaks on her dirty face and snot from her runny nose. She was the most ethereal, unimaginable, _fucking beautiful_ thing he’d ever seen, and he showed it by pulling her down on him so he could revel in the taste of her again, not caring that their friends were watching, not caring about anything else other than the fact that she was alive, and safe.

  Leaving the others behind, they walked out the library clinging to each other. ‘What now?’ Malia whispered.

  ‘Now’, Scott began, ‘we go back to bed. But first, my lovely little coyote, I think it’s _my_ turn to wash _you_ off.’ He bent to whisper in her ear. ‘Then apply my mouth to your various washed-off bits.’

  Malia shivered with delight. She loved it when he talked dirty to her, and she clung to his shirt and whispered back, ‘only if I can do the same to you after’.

  Her smile was brighter than the sun, and nothing could possibly have ruined this moment. Not even the sound of Peter coming around the corner, hands over his ears.

  ‘Could you two please not say things like that when I’m within earshot?’ Scott’s former Alpha grimaced.

  Scott grinned.

  Then all hell broke loose.

 

  **Malia would forever remember the way in which Monroe’s bullet exploded out through the front of her father’s head, his brains splattering out all over the hallway. Peter fell forward, his face frozen in shock, and behind him Monroe took aim at Malia. The werecoyote screamed in rage, running forward, but the huntress had already fired at her, the bullets feeling more like cannonballs as they punched through Malia’s stomach and chest. She was blown off her feet from the force of them, towards the lockers. Then her head went _crack_ against the hard metal, and the darkness began again. Just before it took over, she saw something dark and furry flying past her. **

 

Scott would never know why Monroe had doubled back. Maybe she thought she could end them all by herself, maybe she was so enraged at the hunters’ defeat she had lost any reason she may have had left, or maybe she just wanted to cause as much pain as possible before she died. Whatever the reason, Scott would never know, and he wouldn’t care either. At the sight of his precious Malia lying motionless, her lifeblood pouring away on the ground, Scott felt a jolt of pain reverberating through his body, unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and the beast within him stirred: _Kill. KILL. KILL!_  

  He snapped.

  This time, for the first time since that fateful night when Peter had bit him, Scott didn’t even bother to hold back. If anything, he forced everything he had forward when he ran towards Monroe. The change was effortless. Clothes ripped, fur sprouted, all his teeth sharpened to fangs, his hands and feet shrunk into paws, a tail sprouted from the base of his spine and he went from running on two legs to four, all in the space of a few seconds. As the wolf that had once been a boy reached Monroe, he saw that infuriating smirk change to a gasp of fear just before he leaped.

  ‘No, it can’t be-’

  Scott clamped his jaws around her throat and ripped, the arterial spray soaking his face. Ignoring the gurgles of the dying woman, he tore at her body again and again, until she was a mass of bites and claw marks. Then he turned his head and saw other hunters approaching, guns pointed.

_BRING IT ON_ , Scott snarled. He ran then, to places where he could spring out. He had walked through this school so many times over the years, he knew it like the back of his hand, and he used this knowledge to his advantage, springing out from hidden corners those hunting him didn’t know were there, dragging hunter after hunter screaming into the darkness where he silenced them forever. Their bullets had no effect on him. Nothing did.

  _She’s gone_ , Scott thought, as he killed and killed and killed until he was practically slipping in blood, _she’s gone and she’s not coming back and if I had been like this sooner, she’d still be here, fighting besides me where she belonged._

The mixture of pain and rage Scott felt was so consuming, so all-encompassing, he never sensed the faint heartbeat coming from his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, did you really think I’d killed Malia? On a brighter note, are you pleased that I made Scott go full wolf? I always thought it was the biggest cop-out that the writers never made Scott completely lose control and embrace the monster within. It would have made him so much more interesting as a character and hero, like the Punisher or Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead, who are willing to get their hands dirty so others don’t have to. You know what I’m talking about?


	5. Where it began

** Malia drifted in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of Derek picking her up off the floor, then of being driven somewhere in the back of Roscoe, then being wheeled through a hospital corridor. ** **** **_ Scott _ ** ** , she thought, just before she felt the needle plunge into her arm. ** ****

** When she woke, it was daytime, and she was alone in a room, dressed in a hospital gown with a tube through her nose. She felt she'd been hit by a train, which had then backed over her repeatedly. But also, she felt… empty. Like some huge part of her had been ripped away. Malia closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Stiles and Lydia were sitting in chairs besides her, asleep with their heads pressed together. Under normal circumstances, Malia might have let them sleep, but she wanted Scott with her, to press soft kisses to her mouth and tell her everything was alright. That ** **** **_ he _ ** **__ ** ** was alright. Weakly, Malia banged her hand on the desk next to her, jolting Stiles and Lydia awake. ** ****

** They quickly jumped up and stood next to her, asking if she was alright. 'Where is he?' Malia rasped, realising how thirsty she was now she'd spoken. She grasped for the water jug nearby, and Lydia quickly poured her a glass and helped her drink it. ** ****

' **Where's who?' Stiles asked, confusion on his face.**

' **You know who I'm talking about', Malia said wearily. 'How long have I been out? What happened after Monroe shot me?'.**

' **You've been here for three days', Lydia said. 'Your wounds have healed, but you suffered a concussion when you hit your head. The doctors will probably want to keep you here for that. As for what happened after you were shot… well, we saw you and Scott walk out together, then we heard gunfire. By the time we'd reached you, you and Peter were lying on the ground. So was Monroe.'**

** Malia suddenly remembered that Peter was dead. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had lost her belief in unconditional love between a parent and child when she found out who her real parents were, but at the same time, she felt a twitch of sadness that she'd never truly gotten to know her real father. Then she realised they'd mentioned Monroe. Oh, if she'd hurt Scott, no amount of people with guns would save her from Malia now. **

' **What about Monroe? Did she shoot Scott, too? Is he here now?'**

' **No', Stiles said. There was something behind his voice.**

** Lydia answered for him. 'Monroe's dead. Scott killed her.' **

** Malia blinked. ' _Scott_ ** **__ ** ** killed her?' **

' **That's one way of putting it', Stiles mumbled. Neither of them were meeting her eyes right now, and Malia was already sick of it.**

' **Guys', she said, the edge of a growl in her voice. 'What. Happened?'.**

' **After Monroe shot you… well we didn't actually see it, but…', Stiles said. He paused, then continued. 'When we got to where you were, you were bleeding out on the floor, and Monroe was in pieces. Literally. She'd been ripped apart. We could hear gunfire going off, and screaming, and some…** ** _crunching_** **noises.'**

** He looked like he was going to be sick. 'When we checked it out, we saw blood and bodies in the hallways. A lot of them. That's not the weirdest thing, though- we saw ** **** **_ pawprints _ ** **** ** in the blood as well. Derek could smell Scott, and he said we needed to run. Said that Scott would kill us if we didn't, so we just concentrated on bringing you here.' ** ****

** Malia's head was spinning. Her Scott –who had spent so long trying to teach her the benefits of not being a killer- had killed people? Sure, they must have been hunters, but still, it was a surprise. ** ****

' **What do you mean, you saw pawprints?'**

** Lydia opened her mouth to answer, but Derek did it for her. ** ****

' **Scott transformed.' Malia's cousin stood in the doorway. 'Into a wolf- an actual wolf. I didn't think it was possible for a bitten wolf, even an Alpha, to do that. Even a True Alpha, but on the other hand, Scott's never been what you'd call a typical werewolf.' He grimaced, and Malia saw there were bandages covering his face and body.**

' **What happened to you?'**

' **When Stiles and Lydia took off with you to come here, I went to find Scott. I transformed too', said Derek. 'The rage I could feel coming off Scott… I haven't felt anything like it in a long time, and I could tell that he would kill anything which looked even remotely human at that point. I thought that if went to him as a wolf, I might be able to get him to calm down.'**

' **When I saw him', Derek continued, 'he was… he was surrounded by bodies, or bits of bodies, really, and he was covered in blood. He was just standing there, shaking, so I went up to him, I got close and-' Derek winced. 'Next thing I knew, he had me pinned on the floor. I tried to fight, but… he was so strong. Then he ran off. I haven't seen him since. Nobody has.'**

** Malia's heart stopped. Scott was out there somewhere, trapped in his animal form? She could ** **** **_ feel _ ** **__ ** ** him, still, but something was wrong. She wasn't getting as good a read on him as she had before. ** ****

' **I just don't understand', Stiles shook his head. 'Why would he kill all those people?'**

' **Because of Malia', Derek said. He was looking at her now. 'Have you and Scott… uh…'**

** Malia felt her face growing hot. 'Yes' she said. She felt like she would rather be anywhere in the world right now than discussing her sex life with her friends. **

' **And… since then…', Derek was turning red too. 'Have you felt any kind of…** ** _bond_** **-'**

' **Stiles and Lydia, get out. Now. Werecreatures only', Malia snapped irritably.**

' **What?' Stiles said.**

' ** _NOW!'_** **Malia roared, her eyes glowing blue in warning. She was** ** _not_** **having this conversation with one of her best friends in the room, and she sure as hell wasn't going to have an ex-boyfriend who'd dumped her so unceremoniously listen either.**

** Stiles and Lydia quickly left, and Malia and Derek were left alone. ** ****

' **Ok, yes, we felt a bond ever since the first time, and ever since, it's only gotten stronger', Malia said. 'By the point Monroe shot me, it was almost like we could sense what each of us was thinking. We felt like we'd… mated.'**

' **Well, that's probably because you did' Derek said. 'My mother taught it to me when I was a kid. When two werecreatures have sex, they create a bond between them that combines the love from their human side with the mating instincts from their animal side. This causes them to feel the equivalent of what their full-animal counterpart feels when they find a mate. But they have to genuinely love each other for it to work, which is why your parents… were never the same way.'**

' **But now, to me, it feels like my bond with Scott is broken', Malia said in despair. 'I can still sense him, but it's like I'm being blocked off.'**

' **That's because he thinks you're dead', Derek said. 'When Monroe shot you… Scott would have thought you were dead, so he would have felt like the bond was broken. It's like a psychosomatic injury- as long as he thinks it's there, as far as he's concerned, it's there. That's why he went berserk- from what I've heard, the breaking of a bond through the death of a werecreature's mate is enough to drive the werecreature insane.'**

' **But if Scott sees me alive again, he'll recover?' Malia said hopefully.**

' **Probably', Derek shrugged. 'I'm not really sure-'**

** But Malia was already swinging her feet out of the hospital bed. She was going to find Scott, and bring him back to her arms, if it was the last thing she did. **

** 00000000000000 **

** Of course, it wasn't that easy. It took another day and night before the hospital was satisfied that Malia was well enough to be discharged- one of the doctors briefly flashing golden-yellow eyes with a wink and a nod, so quickly Malia almost missed it. ** ****

** Malia told Derek and the others that she was going to find Scott, and nobody tried to stop her. Not that they could have if they had. Although Malia's bond with Scott was still affected, she had been able to track his scent to the woods quickly enough. Lydia dropped her off just outside them. ** ****

' **Remember, Malia, he's unstable' Lydia said just before he drove off. 'Don't do anything stupid.'**

** Malia grinned, trying not to think about what might happen if she failed. 'Don't worry, Lydia', she laughed. 'I've never done anything stupid in my life.' **

** Lydia rolled her eyes, and drove away. When she was gone, Malia took her clothes and shoes off, and hid them underneath a pile of rocks. Then she shifted into her coyote form, and went to find her mate. ** ****

Lonely. That's what it was like without her. When he was done at the school, when he'd killed all those men and attacked that other wolf, he hadn't been able to bring himself to look at where her body was lying. Instead, he'd sought out the old man responsible for her death. When he'd entered the room full of human weapons, he'd seen him lying on the ground covered in claw marks. The one responsible for this, the old man's daughter, was also lying on the ground, yellow liquid bubbling from her mouth.

He sensed the poison running though her body. Sinking his fangs into her would do him more harm than good, and she was already at death's door, her heartbeat slowing, so he focused his attention on the old man instead. He was, fortunately, both alive and poison-free. He'd attacked him, then, and when he heard the old hunter's heart stop, the death rattle echoing in his ruined throat, he felt a small measure of relief. At least it was over now. He turned his attention back to the daughter, but by then her heart had stopped too, so he left them to rot. He ran to the woods, sleeping in the cave where her scent still lingered, so he could at least pretend she was still with him. He caught small animals for food and drank from a nearby stream for water. He wasn't sure what he would do, now she was gone. Would he go back to his old life, with the humans? He wasn't sure he could face them, now. Not after what he'd done. For so long he'd preached to them not to kill, and now, he'd done just that. How many had it been? He reckoned maybe twenty.

It comforted him to know that she would probably have done the same thing if it had been him who died. In fact, there was no _probably_ about it- she _would_ have done the same thing, and he knew it. He was so, so lonely without her, it felt like her death had torn part of him away from himself. Then on the fourth day, he smelt something. He smelt _her_ , and the scent was fresh. He didn't dare to hope, but he rushed to where it was coming from all the same.

** Malia waited patiently by the ruined car, still in her coyote form. She was much better at tracking things than him, due to her long years of experience before he'd come along, so she'd smelt him out fairly quickly, and she felt herself growing more and more excited as she sensed him coming closer. She'd been so ungrateful at first for what he'd done, but as time had passed, she'd come to accept that he had freed her from her coyote form, and now, she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life without him. She couldn't force him out of his wolf form with an Alpha roar she didn't possess, so she'd chosen the spot where they'd first, officially met, because the only way she could bring him back now would be if he remembered what had happened here, and how since then, they'd gone from adversaries to friends to being unable to keep their hands off each other. ** ****

** And now he was here, and Malia felt her breath catch in her throat as a huge wolf, his fur as black as Scott's hair, complete with glowing red eyes, appeared. ** **** **_ Oh my goodness _ ** ** , Malia thought. He was magnificent. ** **** ** That was the first word which sprung to her mind. ** **** **_ Magnificent _ ** **. She began to walk towards him. He snarled, his fangs bared, but she didn't stop until she was right in front of him, their noses almost touching as he towered over her. ** ****

**_ Remember _ ** ** , she pleaded, reaching out with her mind, begging him to come back. **

** He stopped snarling, then began to circle her like a shark. She could hear his thoughts, jumbled and confused as they were. Words like ** **** **_ mine _ ** **__ ** ** and ** **** **_ mate _ ** **__ ** ** echoed through her mind, and she focused on them. **

**_ Yes, yours. Your mate. I am here. _ ** **__ **

Was it her? Was it truly her? Her smell brought back memories. Of the last time they'd been here, when he'd turned her human for the first time in eight years, on this very spot where he was now circling her, like she was a prize treasure. Of the countless times they'd stood together, shoulder-to-shoulder against their enemies. And finally, the most precious of them all, the moment when he realised she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and all the time they'd spent together since. As he stopped circling, and looked down at her, he remembered.

**_ Malia. _ **

** That was the last thing she heard before he lunged for her, pinning her down, his fur and fangs receding, changing back. Feeling the thrill of her success, Malia changed back too, until she felt the man she loved pressing his naked body against hers. He flipped her over, and looked into her eyes. God, she loved him. **

' **Malia', Scott whispered, 'how?'.**

' **Sssh' she whispered, gently stroking his face as he lay on top of her. 'I'm here. I'm here, Scott. Take me, my Alpha. I am yours, and you are mine.'**

' **I love you', Scott said, as he pushed himself into her.**

' **I love you too', Malia cried out as they began.**

** They did not make love on the forest floor. They fucked. Viciously, drawing blood from each other, snarling and growling and roaring all the while, Malia greedily sucking Scott's rough kisses into her mouth, and his hard length between her legs. The ground bruised her where he savagely pushed her into it, but that only made Malia enjoy their fucking even more, and she was just as brutal to him, clawing every part of him she could get her hands on, making him howl in triumph as he claimed what was his. Malia felt his marks on her skin, and she was glad of them. Now everyone would know she was his, and woe betide any girl who made a move on her Scott. As they both finished, they changed positions, Malia on top of Scott now, and began again. ** **** **_ This _ ** **__ ** ** time they made love, softly and tenderly, Malia slowly grinding on Scott as she rode him, each of them drinking in the feelings of impossible pleasure from the other, which somehow made it even hotter than the first time. With Scott's hands gently cupping and squeezing her breasts, then smoothing over her back and the globes of her ass, Malia felt warm all over, and whole, and more human than she ever had before. ** ****

** How strange, Malia thought as they finished again, and she lay down purring softly on top of her mate, that it took making love to a fellow werecreature for her to feel like a regular girl. ** ****


	6. How does a holiday sound?

The days passed by in a blur. The Anuk-Ite and the hunters were gone, people were now starting to regain their minds, and the dead were quietly buried, friends and enemies alike. Even Scott's bloody rampage was explained away as another animal attack. Whether people would believe that, Scott didn't know. And he didn't care. All he cared about now was getting out of Beacon Hills with Malia and living their lives together. One morning, about two weeks after Malia brought Scott back to Beacon Hills, Scott walked down to breakfast and found her sitting at his kitchen table.

'Good morning, beautiful', Scott smiled as he kissed her forehead and went to turn the coffee machine on. He was so happy to see her, he didn't even notice Malia was reading an important-looking document.

Scott would be going to UC Davis soon to learn how to be a vet, and Malia had managed to find a police cadet training program nearby. That his girlfriend wanted to join law enforcement was not a surprise to Scott in the slightest. After all, the fact that she was a fighter was one of the things he loved about her. As Scott turned around, coffee in hand, he saw what Malia was reading, and his curiosity was aroused.

'Is that…' he began.

'Peter's will', Malia replied.

** It had only been her, Scott and Derek at the burial, where Peter was put next to Talia, Laura, and the rest of the Hale Family who'd died in the fire. Nobody else had turned up, and she didn't blame them. All the same, it was a shock to see what he'd left her. She turned her head to look at Scott, who was sitting next to her. **

' **Are you ok?' he asked.**

' **I'm not sure', Malia said. 'I mean, he was my dad, and I wish I'd had more time to get to know him, so I'm sad about never getting that chance now, but at the same time… I'm almost relieved he's gone. Because now I know there's no way he'll hurt you or anyone else I care about, and there was always that danger, no matter how much we tried to ignore it.'**

** Scott nodded. 'What's it say on the will?' **

** Malia grinned. 'You ready to have your mind blown?' **

** He smiled in return. 'What is it?' **

' **He left me forty million dollars.'**

Scott's jaw dropped open. He had known the Hales were rich. Peter had moaned for a very long time, and _very_ loudly about it when the money had been stolen from the vault. He'd then cheered like a little kid when he got it back after the Deadpool was shut down.

All the same _…_ forty million?! _Jesus Christ_ , Scott thought.

** Malia reached over and shut Scott's jaw before the drool started spilling out. 'He left Derek the rest', she explained, 'but it says here he wanted me to have a decent life, and apparently being a millionaire is a good way to achieve that.' ** ****

' **It is strange, I'll admit, but I guess that he did love me, in his own way,' Malia went on.**

'So what are you going to do with it?' Scott asked, still feeling rattled at the fact that the girl he was dating was now about a hundred times richer than he was. 'Do you think you'll be able to go to France, now?'.

'Oh yes' Malia replied, and there was a twinkle in her eyes now. 'I mean, that'll be first on the list, of course, but then I was thinking Spain, then Italy, then Greece, then maybe Britain and Ireland to even it out.'

'You wanna come along?', she added, almost casually, but with an edge of shyness in her voice.

Scott, who had been busy growing more and more surprised at the list of places Malia was rattling off, was now shocked back into reality by Malia's proposal.

'What are you saying?' he asked.

'Look', Malia said, now gazing at her feet, 'I know it's selfish of me to ask, I know you want to go to Davis and become a vet, but how do you feel about a nice, long holiday first? One where we fly first class everywhere, stay at the best hotels, eat the best food- you get the idea.'

Scott had already decided, and he lifted her chin up to face him.

'I have to admit, after all we've been through, a holiday sounds pretty damn good to me right about now', he began, and he saw the beginning of a smile form on Malia's face. 'And I suppose doing it with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen only makes it better.'

Malia's smile turned into a grin.

'And I suppose', Scott shrugged, 'doing it while blowing said beautiful girl's money on the finest things this holiday will have to offer- well, that just seals the deal.'

Malia flicked his head in response to that, but she was still smiling. 'Shut up and kiss me, idiot', she said, and he obliged, shifting her onto his lap. He would never get tired of kissing her soft lips.

'You are a wonder, Malia Tate', Scott whispered when they finally broke apart.

There was a pause, then-

'Hale', Malia said.

Scott gazed carefully at her. He knew what she was insinuating. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes', Malia replied. 'I know Peter wasn't the best guy, but… I'm a Hale. I always have been. And that's nothing to be ashamed of.'

'Well alright then.' Scott grinned, as he moved to kiss her again. 'You are a wonder, Malia Hale.'

** As their kisses grew more and more heated, and Scott began moving her towards his bedroom, slowly sliding her clothes off, Malia was in heaven. She didn't know yet how utterly fantastic their time would be together, that they'd visit Stonehenge and the Colosseum and swim naked in the Mediterranean. ** ****

** She didn't know yet that one day, years from now, when they'd both gotten their dream jobs of vet and policewoman, and were living in a house bought with Peter's money, by woods and a lake, where they'd run around and play like children in their animal forms every chance they got, that one night Scott would go down on one knee and offer her a ring, and Malia's belly would be bulging with their first son barely a year after she said yes before Scott's knee had even hit the floor. ** ****

** Malia didn't know any of that yet, that all her dreams would come true one day, and she didn't care. All she cared about right now, as Scott gently tipped her naked body onto his bed and slid into her, was that Scott McCall, her Alpha, her mate, was in her arms, and she would never be alone again. ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
